Pardon Me
by Pennan Inque
Summary: AU. It's Vanitas' 24th birthday, but he's spending it in jail. Finally caught by the Rebellion he was fighting against, one Rebel with a familiar face pays him a visit. Dark.


**A oneshot that has been in my head for the longest time! I really love VanKai and the dark romance, so no surprise that this is a darker kind of story. It's still rated T, because there's no lemons, but there is sexually suggestive content (and language), so read at your own discretion. **

* * *

Mice nibbled at the worn leather of Vanitas' boots as he sat languidly against the cool, stone wall of his basement prison cell. He paid them no mind —he had long since given up shooing the rodents. The abundant little creatures were extraordinarily persistent and it wasn't as if he had anywhere to go. So long as they kept away from his bare skin, he continued to let them munch on his clothes. Someone in the damned Rebel fortress should enjoy themselves.

The patch of sunlight that streamed from the sole, barred window in his prison landed on his face, signaling that it was 1PM. Vanitas' golden eyes squinted automatically against the brightness, but he enjoyed the warmth. It was a welcomed sensation in the cold dungeon.

"Dungeon" didn't quite fit the dank cellar-jail. While the place wasn't exactly homey, what with its mice infestation, cramped quarters and icy temperature, Vanitas was grateful for the little things. The air was cold, yes, but it was also clean. He breathed freely, the oxygen clean of pollution and even dust and mildew —a fact that his cursed allergies thanked. He received food and drink that, while not gourmet, was entirely edible. The floor was dry and cushioned with a small layer of hay which the mice dirtied daily, but Vanitas couldn't win everything. The most important thing was he had a window.

Every day he was indebted to the window —that little piece of the outside world. The glow and the warmth of the rays that squirmed its way into the basement were heaven-sent, a blessing above all blessings in the small prison. How he took the sun for granted when he was free! When he got out, which he would, he would take a little bit of time each day to simply appreciate the sun. It was his ever-so-gracious companion over the long months of his capture, and even generously provided a ways of keeping time.

1PM on Vanitas' birthday. He was officially twenty-four.

"Don't suppose you guys want to celebrate with me," he asked the mice, his deep, rumbling voice echoing off the stone. The mice looked at him with their black, beady eyes, but offered no reply other than the twitch of some whiskers. Vanitas chuckled to himself. Of course mice couldn't celebrate with him. He would be alone.

Or so he thought.

"Talking to mice now?" A voice asked rather chillily.

Vanitas watched the mice scurry away before looking to the cell door to find the last person he expected to see. His golden eyes flashed with both surprise and excited hauteur. "Well, well," he smirked, his tone dripping with that dark charm he was famous for, "if it isn't Kairi Gainsborough. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Kairi folded her arms and sent Vanitas a look of contempt through her glaucous-blue eyes. "I came to check on you. But I'm already regretting it."

"Check on me? How precious." He found his gaze wandering to inspect her, to scrutinize every facet and feature of her ever-beautiful body. It had been five years since he saw her. Officially, that is. After his nineteenth birthday he lost complete contact with Kairi, but he'd be damned if he allowed something so simple as an arrest warrant and criminal status keep him from seeing her. He couldn't talk to her, he knew that —it would put her integrity at risk if she was seen with him— but he couldn't live without at least seeing her every now and then. It was when he had to go underground that he had to stop visiting her and with nothing but her picture to keep him company, it was the toughest four-and-a-half years of his life. Finally, he couldn't stand it, and resurfaced to see her only to get caught. He had briefly seen her photo on the wall as he was drug into the Rebel's base, but nothing compared to seeing her now, in front of him.

The picture upstairs hadn't done her justice in the least. At five-foot-six, she stood tall and confident —albeit a little bit perturbed at her prisoner's attitude. She had certainly grown up, especially, as Vanitas noted, in the curves. Her ruby hair had grown longer and was pulled back into a neat ponytail, her side-bangs making sure her face didn't look too round. Her clothes hadn't changed much, seeing as she was still wearing the traditional Rebel uniform, however Vanitas' eye caught on the new mark on her shoulder strep. "I see you made Sergeant. Congrats."

Kairi huffed. "It wasn't hard considering all the mess you left for us to clean up. I got promoted when I took the initiative to restore the town and set up a team to track you down."

"Glad I could help then," Vanitas said, still taking her in. It had been so long… "But I'm assuming you didn't come down here to gloat. To what do I owe the honor?"

A flush crept up Kairi's face and began competing with her hair. "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

A Cheshire grin spread across Vanitas' lips. "Aw, isn't that sweet? You took time out of your day to come and visit little ol' me on my birthday. How nice of you, Princess."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kairi spat, the blush on her cheeks burning brighter with embarrassment and fury. "I do this with everyone. Even arrogant, lying, backstabbers like you."

"Harsh words from such pretty lips," Vanitas charmed. He got to his feet and swaggered closer to the cell door. "I don't see a cake. How are we commemorating my special day? I'd be more than happy to recreate five years ago. Might be a little difficult with the iron cage in the way, but you've proven your flexibility and I'm probably long enough to fit through the bars."

Kairi scowled. "If you weren't locked up, I'd slap you so hard—"

"If I weren't locked up, you wouldn't be standing right now," Vanitas smirked roguishly.

"I just thought you might want some company for once," Kairi grimaced, disgusted. Turning on her heels, she headed for the stairs. "But if you're going to act like this, then—"

"Wait!"

Vanitas' plea resounded in the small basement, stunning both Kairi and Vanitas with the volume and sheer desperation. The redhead whirled around, her wide eyes locking with the golden ones of the prisoner. He hadn't meant for so much emotion to slip out, but after all this time, she couldn't just leave! His hands gripped the cell bars as he waited with baited breath for her to return. He was doubtful she would even come back after everything that had happened, but he held onto the passion she had for him five years ago. Deep down, under all that pride and loathing, she had to feel something for him. He hoped that part brought her back to the prison.

Slowly, Kairi's boots clicked against the stone as she hesitantly moved, not towards the stairs, but back to Vanitas. She absentmindedly brushed her bangs to the side and gazed at Vanitas, unsure. She licked her lips, unsure of what to say. His cry had caught her off guard, but she was still livid with Vanitas. After everything they had been through together, all the ups and downs in the Rebellion, he had just left with no explanation. Well now she had him in her grasp. He wasn't going anywhere and she could ask the question that had been weighing her down for fifty-four months. "Why did you side with Xehanort, Van?"

The old nickname surprised Vanitas. Van had died a long time ago when Vanitas had chosen to fight the Rebels rather than be one. But as always, everything Vanitas buried was dug up around Kairi. The raven-haired prisoner sighed. "Xehanort is strong."

"He's a _bad man_, Van," Kairi insisted, growing more and more intense as she saw more of her old friend in the criminal before her.

"He's going to win this, Kai." The petname slipped out before Vanitas could stop it. "The Rebellion is doomed."

"So you betrayed your friends just so you could be on the winning side?!" Kairi exclaimed. "What the hell, Vanitas?"

"It's not what you think," Vanitas growled, angry at her rage. He was getting defensive. She didn't know anything. Who was she to judge?

Kairi brought her face as close as she could to Vanitas, her nose poking through the bars as she hissed dangerously. "Oh, so you didn't go work for the man that we spent over eight years trying to bring down? You didn't ransack the town, or steal from the poor, or kill hundreds of fellow Rebels?"

"You don't understand!" Vanitas yelled, stepping nearer as well as if a closer proximity would make her realize.

"No, I don't understand!" Kairi cried. "I don't understand how one of my best friends could turn on something he believed in so much. You were so passionate about bringing down Xehanort, Van! And then you turned tail and crawled to his feet, begging to be his right-hand just because you thought he would win! You didn't stick around to fight for Hollow Bastian's freedom with the rest of us, you only thought of yourself!"

"That's _not true_!" Vanitas shouted, his words so fervent that the basement was stunned silent once more.

Kairi stared as Vanitas breathed through his mouth. She was dazed like a doe caught in the light of a camper in the hills. She didn't have the strength to tear her eyes form Vanitas' and the two stayed locked in a stalemate until Kairi finally found her voice again. "What… what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Vanitas replied. "I didn't join Xehanort because I was thinking of myself… I did it for you."

Kairi was understandably taken aback. This was news to her. "What?"

"It's true that I thought the Rebellion was doomed," Vanitas began, his fingers finding the bars again, "but I didn't join Xehanort because I thought it would save my own hide. I thought it would save yours."

Kairi still made no move. "Van… what are you saying?"

Vanitas let out a breath. This was it. Cards on the table. "I contacted Xehanort, okay. I offered to fight for him if he promised you wouldn't be hurt. I made sure you and the others would make it through alive. You guys were the world to me. Especially you."

Suddenly tears welled in Kairi's eyes. She reached out and touched Vanitas' fingers. "Oh, Vanitas…"

He relished the feeling of her warm skin on his, but yearned for more. It wasn't enough. It was never enough. "I wanted to tell you. But if I ever contacted you, we would've both been dead."

Two tears slid down each of Kairi's cheeks. "All this time… We all thought you had left us."

How Vanitas wanted to brush her tears away, hold her in his arms, tell her everything was going to be fine, hug her, kiss her, make love to her. "I know. I'm sorry."

A few more tears escaped, but Kairi wiped them away herself. "Sorry isn't going to cut it, Van… you know that."

"Yeah," Vanitas said sadly, trailing his fingertips on hers. "I know."

"You're a criminal. You killed people, destroyed the town…"

"I know." And he did. Lord knows he did. But he had hoped that somehow, his transgressions would be overlooked, he would be pardoned, the Rebels would win against Xehanort and he and Kairi would be together. Oh, how he hoped.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you," Kairi said, trying to grasp what she could of his hands through the cell. "I won't see you killed because you tried to protect us."

"Thank you." A rare, soft smile, alighted Vanitas' lips. He rested his forehead on the bars contentedly and was elated when Kairi brought her head closer. He leaned in as much as he could and drew Kairi in through the bars. Their mouths were centimeters from touching when Kairi suddenly snapped back.

She refused to meet Vanitas' gaze and looked away in regret and shame. "I'm sorry, Van… I can't."

Vanitas reached to her in an attempt to comfort, but she had retreated too far. Instead, all he could do was ask, "Why not?"

"So much has changed over five years…" Kairi said, grabbing her arms like embracing herself would be as comforting as a hug from Vanitas.

"So what?" Vanitas exclaimed. He was so _close_. She was almost his again. "Exactly five years ago, to this day, you gave me your body as a birthday present. You said you knew I would cherish it forever, and you know what? I did. I still do. I loved your body all through the night and you lost yourself in me because we were so goddamned passionate. That kind of passion only comes with people who belong together. That's you and me, Kai! So a lot of things have happened over the years. So what? That doesn't change the way we feel for each other!"

Kairi was silent for a while and Vanitas just stood there, breathing hard, waiting for her response. It was always terrifying, waiting for someone to react to you pouring your heart out and Vanitas felt like he would keel over if she didn't say something soon.

But then she did say something… and his heart broke.

"I'm with Sora now."

It was as if someone had taken a rusty blade and drove it through Vanitas' gut. His stomach churned and he felt as if he would be sick. He stared at Kairi and she still wouldn't look at his face. "My brother?"

"All of us had been friends for so long… When you left, it just sort of… happened."

An insatiable ire filled Vanitas to the core. Whirling around, he kicked hay into the air as he cursed. He pulled his hair, hit the wall and punched the cell bars but nothing could calm him down. "My _brother_?! You're with my fucking _brother?!_"

"He's good to me!" Kairi protested, tears coming into her eyes again. "I thought you turned against us! What do you want me to do?"

"Dump Sora and be with me!" Vanitas yelled, his eyes wild. They grew wilder when Kairi shook her head.

"I can't be with you," she insisted.

"Why the fuck not?!" Vanitas shouted.

"Mommy?"

The two turned to the small voice that had appeared in the basement to find a little boy. Trembling by the stairs, he held a block of cheese in his hand.

Kairi hustled to his side. "Akira, what are you doing down here?"

"Uncle Riku said I could come down and feed the mice…" he said quietly.

Vanitas examined the boy. No more than three feet, he wore a pair of simple pants and a t-shirt. His hair was red and poked out of his head in short, little spikes. He couldn't have been any older than six, but Vanitas was bad with determining a child's age. What struck him were the boy's eyes. Fixated on him with a scared, yet curious glance, the boy's eyes were not blue or brown but a haunting gold.

"You can feed the mice later, sweetie. Head on back upstairs and get Uncle Riku to play with you until I come up, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," the boy said. His eyes lingered on Vanitas before he turned obediently and headed up the stairs.

Vanitas and Kairi stood there in another impasse. Vanitas' gaze was stuck at the top of the staircase for what seemed like hours before he pried it off and onto the redhead. "'Mommy'?"

It wasn't really a question. Kairi knew it wasn't really a question. All Vanitas was looking for was verification. Like hell she would give it to him. "His mother died. I'm looking after him."

"Bullshit!" Vanitas yelled. "That's your son, isn't it!"

Kairi shook her head defiantly. "I told you, I'm looking after—"

"Goddamn it, Kairi! Do you think I'm blind?! He's got your hair for crying out loud!"

"Okay, so he's mine!" Kairi cried, whirling around. "That has nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do with me? Jesus, Kairi, how stupid do you think I am?! His eyes are fucking _gold!_"

"Sora has the gene too!" Kairi tried. "It's dominant!"

"Don't give me that bull!" Vanitas roared. "How old is he, Kairi? Four?"

"So what if he is? His birthday isn't until another ten months!"

"Don't you dare," Vanitas glowered, seething. "Don't you _dare_, Kairi!"

"You left and I was grieving. Sora was there to comfort me."

"You did _not_ have rebound sex with my brother!" Vanitas raged. "I know you, Kai! You wouldn't do that!"

"You don't know what I would and wouldn't do!"

"Of course I know!" Vanitas shouted. "I know everything about you! I know how you laugh and where you're ticklish and what foods you don't like! I know that you can fight and that you hate dishonest people and that you see the good in everyone! I know that you brush your hair out of your face subconsciously and where your sensitive places are and I know _goddamn well_ that you would never have sex with my brother a mere month after I made love to you and that that boy is my _son_!"

Vanitas gasped for air and ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair. Kairi watched him with wide eyes and an open mouth, completely at a loss. She didn't move or say anything, she just stood there like she was frozen —which she was. She had never seen Vanitas so worked up. Finally she couldn't stand the crowded basement and turned. She uttered one more sentence before she climbed up the stairs. "I'll do what I can to get you off."

Vanitas rushed after her, but the damned cell bars stopped him. He yelled after her. "Kairi! I want to see him! I want to see him, Kairi! _Kairi_! I want to see my _son_!"

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**


End file.
